


Dan Howell's To-Not-Do List

by americanphancakes



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Gen, Lists, mental health
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 00:48:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15919560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanphancakes/pseuds/americanphancakes
Summary: Dan is feeling useless these days, so Phil has encouraged him to make a list of habits he wants to break. Dan reluctantly complies.Written for my Phanfic Every Night In September project, night 6!





	Dan Howell's To-Not-Do List

**Author's Note:**

> This was an idea I had for myself, actually. I'm not so good at acquiring habits, but I thought "hey, what if I swore off some bad habits I have, like whining about stuff instead of fixing them myself, or buying extra food I don't need, etc.?" I still have yet to see if it works out for me, but I figured it could make a cute & interesting fic format in the meantime. Yay for writing experiments! Let me know what you think. :D
> 
>  
> 
> [Click here for the tumblr link for reblogging & liking. :D](https://americanphancakes.tumblr.com/post/177824332423/new-work-dan-howells-to-not-do-list)

  1. Do not strangle Phil for making you write this stupid fucking list.
  2. Do not whine about the socks he leaves lying about the place. Pick them up and put them in his laundry if you care about it so goddamn much.
  3. Do not make that whining sound when you get up to open the door for food or post deliveries.
  4. Do not play the new Death Grips album at a volume higher than 15.
  5. Do not open your tumblr theme’s code, stare at it helplessly, and then close it without editing it.
  6. Do not give in to the urge to spit from the balcony on the children playing outside, it doesn’t matter how annoying they are.
  7. Do not add a filter to every single instagram selfie no matter how insecure you’re feeling. You’re not that ugly.
  8. Do not forget to take your laundry out of the wash before it starts to smell of mildew.
  9. Do not order a 400 pound jumper if you’re never gonna wear it.
  10. Do not buy extra snacks at Asda. There’s no point. Phil’s just gonna eat them before you get the chance.
  11. Do not let Phil fucking touch the extra snacks you do buy. Because let’s face it, we both know you’re going to. Let’s not kid ourselves.
  12. Do not be lazy about your push-ups. Bad form doesn’t make them any easier and you’re just gonna hurt yourself.
  13. Do not beat yourself up for not making a video perfectly or in the time frame you gave yourself. Sometimes good videos take time. As long as you’re trying, you’re doing fine.
  14. Do not forget to take your medication (if you’re on any right now).
  15. Do not tweet when drunk.
  16. Do not tweet when half asleep.
  17. Do not tweet when sad.
  18. Do not underestimate your ability to keep your head above water in a crisis.
  19. Do not forget that you are loved.
  20. Do not forget that you matter.



I Dan Howell hereby agree to adhere to this “To-Not-Do” List there phil are you fucking happy jesus

  
x   Daniel Howell  

**Author's Note:**

> While I was writing this Dan uploaded that FUCKING SHIRTLESS SELFIE to his ig story and I am not okay... but also the real Dan took attention away from my fictional Dan so reblogs would be very appreciated.
> 
> [Tumblr link is here. Thank you. :)](https://americanphancakes.tumblr.com/post/177824332423/new-work-dan-howells-to-not-do-list)


End file.
